specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
March
March}} é o third month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 31 days. Births & deaths *Mar 1' – Steven Barnes nasce in 1952. *'Mar 1''' – Ron Howard nasce in 1954. *'Mar 1' – Lupita Nyong'o nasce in 1983. *'Mar 1' – Archie Goodwin morre in 1998. *'Mar 2' – Mark Evanier nasce in 1952. *'Mar 2' – Jon Bon Jovi nasce in 1962. *'Mar 2' – Daniel Craig nasce in 1968. *'Mar 2' – Anthony Lang morre in 1992. *'Mar 3' – Maisie Richardson-Sellers nasce in 1992. *'Mar 4' – Pip Andersen nasce in 1991. *'Mar 4' – Claire Davenport morre in 2002. *'Mar 5' – Paul Blackthorne nasce in 1969. *''' Mar 5 ' – Yuri Lowenthal nasce in 1971. *'Mar 5''' – Jake Lloyd nasce in 1989. *'Mar 7' – Tobias Menzies nasce in 1974. *'Mar 7' – Ben Templesmith nasce in 1978. *'Mar 8' – Freddie Prinze Jr. nasce in 1976. *'Mar 8' – Ben Templesmith nasce in 1978. *'Mar 9' – Neil Kaplan nasce in 1967. *'Mar 9' – Oscar Isaac nasce in 1979. *'Mar 10' – Philip Anthony-Rodriguez nasce in 1968. *'Mar 10' – Jon Hamm nasce in 1971. *'Mar 10' – Dave Stevens morre in 2008. *'Mar 11' – Rob Paulsen nasce in 1956. *'Mar 11' – Robbie Daymond nasce in 1982. *'Mar 12' – Frank Welker nasce in 1946. *'Mar 13' – Alec Medlock nasce in 1990. *'Mar 14' – Mary Selway nasce in 1936. *'Mar 14' – Gary Anthony Williams nasce in 1966. *'Mar 14' – Meredith Salenger nasce in 1970. *'Mar 14' – Frankie Ryan Manriquez nasce in 1994. *'Mar 15' – Cara Pifko nasce in 1976. *'Mar 16' – Alan Tudyk nasce in 1971. *'Mar 16' – Ayesha Dharker nasce in 1977. *'Mar 17' – Patty Maloney nasce in 1936. *'Mar 17' – Victor McGuire nasce in 1964. *'Mar 17' – Ben Cooke nasce in 1974. *'Mar 17' – John Boyega nasce in 1992. *'Mar 17' – Larry Drake morre in 2006. *'Mar 18' – John Mollo nasce in 1931. *'Mar 18' – Leigh Brackett morre in 1978. *'Mar 19' – Dermot Crowley nasce in 1947. *'Mar 19' – Iain McCaig nasce in 1957. *'Mar 20' – Andrew Kishino nasce in 1970. *'Mar 21' – Al Williamson nasce in 1931. *'Mar 21' – Taborah Johnson nasce in 1953. *'Mar 21' – Greg Ellis nasce in 1968. *'Mar 23' – Rafael Ferrer nasce in 1960. *'Mar 24' – Matthew Sloan nasce in 1973. *'Mar 24' – Keisha Castle-Hughes nasce in 1990. *'Mar 26' – Keira Knightley in 1985. *'Mar 27' – Julian Glover nasce in 1935. *'Mar 27' – Michael York nasce in 1942. *'Mar 27' – Grant McCune nasce in 1943. *'Mar 27' – Kevin J. Anderson nasce in 1962. *'Mar 27' – Peter Diamond morre in 2004. *'Mar 29' – Elizabeth Hand nasce in 1957. *'Mar 30' – Maurice LaMarche nasce in 1958. *'Mar 30' – Matt Doran nasce in 1976. *'Mar 30' – Víctor Manuel Leza nasce in 1985. *'Mar 31' – Lucille Bliss nasce in 1916. *'Mar 31' – Tony Cox nasce in 1958. *'Mar 31' – Ewan McGregor nasce in 1971. *'Mar 31' – Daniel Mays nasce in 1978. *'Mar 31' – Marvin Goldhar morre in 2002. Publication dates *'Mar 1' – Splinter of the Mind's Eye in 1978. *'Mar 1' – Jedi Search in 1994. *'Mar 1' – A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, 2nd Edition in 1994. *'Mar 1' – Ambush at Corellia in 1995. *'Mar 1' – Before the Storm in 1996. *'Mar 1' – Lightsabers in 1996. *'Mar 1' – Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3 in 1997. *'Mar 1' – Living Force Campaign Guide in 2001. *'Mar 1' – Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5 in 2006. *'Mar 1' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic/Rebellion flip-book in 2006. *'Mar 2' – Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 in 2005. *'Mar 3' – Empire 17: To the Last Man, Part 2 in 2004. *'Mar 4' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 28: Masquerade, Part 1 in 2003. *'Mar 4' – Tatooine Ghost in 2005. *'Mar 5' – Empire 6: Princess... Warrior, Part 2 in 1997. *'Mar 7' – Star Wars Tales 7 in 2000. *'Mar 7' – The Nebula Assassin in 2002. *'Mar 7' – The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream in 2002. *'Mar 7' – Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1 in 2007. *'Mar 8' – Star Wars Weekly 5 in 1978. *'Mar 9' – Rebel Dawn in 1998. *'Mar 10' – Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 5 in 1999. *'Mar 11' – Dark Forces: Rebel Agent in 1998. *'Mar 11' – Shadows of the Empire: Evolution 2 in 1998. *'Mar 12' – How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend in 1984. *'Mar 12' – Dark Empire II limited-edition hardcover collection in 1996. *'Mar 12' – Heir to the Empire 5 in 1996. *'Mar 12' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 6: The Phantom Affair, Part 2 in 1996. *'Mar 12' – Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2 in 2008. *'Mar 12' – Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2 in 2008. *'Mar 13' – Star Wars: Jango Fett in 2002. *'Mar 13' – Starfighter: Crossbones 3 in 2002. *'Mar 14' – Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures 8 in 1995. *'Mar 14' – Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault in 1995. *'Mar 14' – Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika 3 in 2001. *'Mar 14' – Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 1: The Freedon Nadd Uprising in 2007. *'Mar 15' – Star Wars Weekly 6 in 1978. *'Mar 15' – Chewbacca 3 in 2000. *'Mar 15' – Damsel in Distress in 2001. *'Mar 16' – General Grievous 1 in 2005. *'Mar 16' – Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 1 in 2005. *'Mar 16' – [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (TPB)|''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith trade paperback]]'' in 2005. *'Mar 17' – Star Wars 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 4 in 1999. *'Mar 17' – Vader's Quest 2 in 1999. *'Mar 17' – Republic 62: No Man's Land in 2004. *'Mar 17' – Slaying Dragons é publicado on Hyperspace in 2006. *'Mar 17' – Legacy Era Campaign Guide in 2009. *'Mar 18' – Crimson Empire 4 in 1998. *'Mar 18' – Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1 in 2009. *'Mar 19' – Republic 51: The New Face of War, Part 1 in 2003. *'Mar 20' – Star Wars 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1 in 2002. *'Mar 20' – Star Wars Tales 11 in 2002. *'Mar 21' – Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss in 1995. *'Mar 21' – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 3 in 2001. *'Mar 22' – Star Wars 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4 in 2000. *'Mar 22' – Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino in 2005. *'Mar 22' – Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth in 2006. *'Mar 23' – Obsession 4 in 2004. *'Mar 23' – Republic 74: Siege of Saleucami, Part 1 in 2005. *'Mar 24' – Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 3 in 1999. *'Mar 24' – Star Wars: Republic: Vow of Justice in 1999. *'Mar 24' – Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds in 2004. *'Mar 24' – Fate of the Jedi: Outcast in 2009. *'Mar 25' – Boba Fett: Man with a Mission in 2007. *'Mar 25' – Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1 in 2009. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars: Tales from Mos Eisley in 1996. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5: Fool's Bounty in 2003. *'Mar 26' – Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2 in 2008. *'Mar 28' – The Vandelhelm Mission in 1995. *'Mar 28' – Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot in 2000. *'Mar 28' – Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen in 2000. *'Mar 28' – Star Wars 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1 in 2001. *'Mar 28' – Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2 in 2007. *'Mar 29' – Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide in 2000. *'Mar 29' – Star Wars Tales 3 in 2000. *'Mar 29' – The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition in 2006. *'Mar 31' – Planet of Twilight in 1997. *'Mar 31' – Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 1 in 1999. *'Mar 31' – Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 3 in 1999. Film releases & TV airings *'Mar 6' – Innocents of Ryloth, the 20th episode of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' airs no Cartoon Network in 2009. *'Mar 13' – Liberty on Ryloth, the 21th episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs on Cartoon Network in 2009. *'Mar 14' – The Special Edition of Return of the Jedi releases in theatres in 1997. *'Mar 20' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars season one ends with the final episode, Hostage Crisis in 2009. *'Mar 21' – Clone Wars Chapter 21 airs on Cartoon Network in 2005. *'Mar 21' – Clone Wars Chapter 22 airs on Cartoon Network in 2005. *'Mar 23' – Clone Wars Chapter 23 airs on Cartoon Network in 2005. *'Mar 24' – Clone Wars Chapter 24 airs on Cartoon Network in 2005. *'Mar 25' – Clone Wars Chapter 25 airs on Cartoon Network in 2005. *'Mar 29' – Clone Wars Chapter 12 airs on Cartoon Network in 2004. *'Mar 30' – Clone Wars Chapter 13 airs on Cartoon Network in 2004. *'Mar 31' – Clone Wars Chapter 14 airs on Cartoon Network in 2004. Video game Releases *'Mar 1' – Star Wars: Republic Commando é lançado in 2005. *'Mar 5' – ''Dark Empire'' trade paperback Preview é lançado. *'Mar 10' – Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter in 2002. *'Mar 22' – Star Wars: Force Commander in 2000. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast in 2002. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars: Assault Team in 2014. *'Mar 26' – Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions in 2015. Events concerning Wookieepedia *'Mar 4' – Wookieepedia is founded in 2005. *'Mar 21' – Wookieepedia as Senate Hall in 2006. Other Star Wars events *'Mar 5' – John Williams começa a conduzir e a gravar aStar Wars'' musical score in 1977. *'Mar 5' – Filmagens de The Empire Strikes Back começa in 1979. *'Mar 9' – The Great LucasCruft Purge começa on Wikipedia in 2005. *'Mar 16' – John Williams é concluído conducting and recording of the Star Wars musical score in 1977. *'Mar 22' – Shooting começa for Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope in 1976. *'Mar 26' – While filming Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, the first winter rainstorm in 50 years occurred in Tunisia in 1976.